Valentine's Coming Soon
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Ia baru saja duduk di kursi teras, ketika terdengar suara ribut. Lalu, deja vu.


**Valentine's Coming Soon**  
© dilia shiraishi

**Eyeshield 21 **/** アイシールド****21, Aishīrudo nijūichi**  
©** Riichiro Inagaki **_and_** Yusuke Murata **/ SHUEISHA LTD.

* * *

**Rain**

―_Ia baru saja duduk di kursi teras, ketika terdengar suara ribut. Lalu, deja vu._―

.

.

Pagi itu sedikit mendung. Sara baru saja menjejakkan kaki menuju teras rumahnya. Udara sejuk segera menyergap tubuh, membuat ia agak berjengit karena kaus yang dikenakan tak seberapa tebal untuk menahan dingin. Mendudukkan diri di kursi depan rumah, Sara menyimpan dua cangkir teh hijau dan sepiring kue yang tadi dibawanya serta kemari. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja gerimis turun. Tanpa peringatan berarti.

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut menghela napas. Dia tak pernah benci hujan. Hanya saja hari sudah cukup dingin sekarang. Tanpa ada hujan pun temperaturnya sudah menusuk kulit. Dan ia malas sekali beranjak ke dalam demi mengambil _sweater_.

Namun apa boleh buat, dengan tidak rela Sara bangkit berdiri. Baru saja ia akan berlalu masuk rumah, ketika didengarnya sebuah suara ribut, "Ada apa, sih?" Ia menolehkan kepala mencari asal suara. Dari depan pagar.

Bergegas Sara berlari ke sana, tanpa lupa menyambar payung yang tersedia sebelumnya. Niatan untuk mengambil _sweater_ terurung, lenyap bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang berkecipak menepuk genang air.

Sampai depan Sara terengah. Tangannya menyentuh lutut mengatur napas. Tapi hanya sebentar. Bergegas dijulurkannya kepala agar jarak pandang lebih luas.

Di sana ia mendapati seorang lelaki super sederhana yang kebasahan air hujan. Koran-koran di keranjang sepeda buru-buru diplastiki supaya aman. Sara menatap orang itu dalam diam. Ia menyimpulkan kalau laki-laki tersebut pastilah loper koran. Rasa familiar cepat timbul di hati, rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat orang ini…

Hanya saja, dimana?

Sara menggeleng. Ah, sekarang itu tidaklah penting. Harusnya yang ia lakukan sebagai prioritas ialah membantu si loper koran, bukan memikirkan soal déjà vu. Maka cepat-cepat dibukanya gembok pintu. Tidak terkunci. Langsung lagi ia genggam tangkai pegangan pagar, ditarik. Hingga timbul bunyi berdecit. Hingga sang loper berpaling padanya.

Sara terdiam.

Benar, dia merasa kenal dengan wajah lelaki ini. Kalau tidak salah pernah lihat di TV…―Eh, di SMU Deimon juga pernah sepertinya.

Jadi… siapa?

Sara lupa. Sebab dia tahu betul kalau ia tipe yang tidak mudah mengingat suatu hal begitu saja. Tapi Sara penasaran. Meski dia hanya gadis yang sangat biasa, agaknya ia memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Digelengkan kepala sekali lagi, sampai helaian rambut panjang di belakang telinganya ikut terayun bergoyang, "Ano…," ia membuka percakapan saat melihat si loper diam saja. Terus memperhatikan dirinya seakan dia artis luar kota yang baru datang buat melancong ria.

Laki-laki itu agak terkejut tatkala menyadari bahwa Sara ternyata sedang bicara padanya, "I-iya?" dia menjawab lugas. Sungguh sederhana.

Lengkung senyum sedikit terulas di bibir sang gadis, "Mm… bagaimana kalau masuk saja? Di sini hujan." Sara membuka pagar lebih lebar. Memudahkan si loper koran memasukkan sepeda.

Mata kuyu akibat lelah di sana terbelalak, "Uhm, tidak apa-apa… Aku di sini saja. Terima kasih."

Sara menelengkan kepala tidak setuju, alis diangkat satu, "'_Tidak apa-apa_' apanya? Kamu sudah basah begitu, ayo masuk saja. Di meja sudah ada teh dan kue lho. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku membuatnya dobel." Ia tersenyum lagi. Agak berbanding terbalik dengan bicaranya yang terkesan memaksa. Yah, ini untuk kebaikan pihak lelaki itu juga, sih. Dia bisa sakit kalau tidak segera berteduh, kan?

"Uhm―b-baiklah… Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang senggang. Silahkan."

"Y-ya… Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

Sara melenggang menutup pagar setelah cowok tersebut memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, "Tidak apa-apa, kan aku sudah bilang," tapak kaki berkecipak lagi, terasa harmonis seiring rintik air hujan yang makin menderas, "Oh iya. Hampir lupa… Namaku Sara. Kamu siapa? Serasa pernah lihat." Katanya.

"Ishimaru, Tetsuo Ishimaru. Rasanya senang juga ya, kalau ada yang mengenaliku…"

Lalu terdengar suara air teh dituang dari teko. Dan bunyi gigitan kue kering.

.

**OWARI.**

* * *

.

.

**A/N :** _Yes, this is very short. The idea was popped in my mind and I decided to write it__. The pairing is _**Ishimaru**_x_**Sara**_ (she is one of Mamori's best friends beside Ako, the girl with glasses). I found that Sara's very ordinary. And it's _'so Ishimaru'_ I thought. So… yeah, enough with my terrible English._

_Oh, and don't mind the title, please? It's just a random sentence. _**'==**_  
_

**Feedback**_'s love, peoples! Thanks for reading~_


End file.
